Madly in Love, Deeper in Lust
by harlsxx
Summary: Harleen Quinzel while working at Arkham.
1. The First Day

Hi my name is River. I have a passion for Harley and the Joker. So yeah. This is the first chapter of Madly in Love, Deeper in Lust. Rated M for later chapters

xxx

To say I don't have much experience with love is an understatement. I am completely inexperienced. The raw emotion and longing and self-hatred. The feeling of wanting to scream. To bang your head against the wall or simply jump in front of a train. The extreme frustration and lust. The complete purity and organic feel of it all. No covering it up. No hiding. Just raw and true emotion. Love. I never thought I would feel it. Especially not with him. I felt it the moment I walked into my office and saw him. His green hair and perfect tattoos. Paper white skin and silver smile. I felt my heart leap and my stomach drop. I couldn't help but blush, thinking of kissing his cherry red lips. I sat across him, his prison boots nudging the tip of my glossy black heels. I shiver and smile. "So… Joker. What is something you'd like to talk about? Maybe starting with why you're here?"

The Joker smiled his intense and shockingly charming smile. "Well Doc. I'd expect you to know that… with my chart and such." I hadn't expected him to have such a charming and savory sounding voice.

"I do know the basics of why you're here Mr. Joker. I just want to hear things from your point of view." I state, stuttering a bit as his gaze settles a little lower than my face, even for just a moment. I glance down at my blue button up. My chest is practically spilling out. No wonder he was staring.

Xxx

Sorry for this chapter being pretty short. I just want to see what you guys think. I'm new to the whole fanfiction world in the writing aspect of things. Anyways I'll probably update later this evening or tomorrow.


	2. Productivity

So I got several positive reviews, which I am extremely appreciative of! Sorry it took a while, school is pretty stressful. Anyways, here's chapter 2.

Xxx

My cheeks flushed and I cross my arms over my chest as the Joker begins to speak.

"Well, doc, I'm here for murder, mainly. Also grand theft auto, kidnapping, robbery, the list goes on and on.''

"Ok. So I read over your file and you have an at least 6 year sentence… That's correct?" I ask.

"Well yeah. But I'm hoping I could get a hot young thing like you to break me outta here sooner than that. Ya think that's a good idea, huh?"

My face flushed once again. "Mr. Joker. That is not an appropriate thing to say to your doctor. And what you just implied can get you up to 3 more years in here. Is that really what you want?"

"Well of course not Doc. But I really don't think you're going to let that happen. Are you?"

I sigh, realizing I'm getting nowhere with this man. At least for the moment. I stand up and turn to refill my coffee mug. "We still have 45 more minutes, Mr. Joker. So if you can't be productive I may as well get some charting done."

As soon as I turn around, the Joker and I are face to face, his blue green eyes shimmering a solid 5 inches away from my face. "I can think of a thing or two that is more productive than charting doc."

Xxx

Thanks for reading, let me know your honest opinions.


	3. Distracting Activity

POSSIBLY TRIGGERING CONTENT-choking

Per request, I've decided to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you enjoy.

Xxx

He pressed a cold finger to my lips, my eyes wide in horror. "H-how'd ya get outta the straight jacket?" I stutter. He laughs in his uniquely bizarre way as his fingertips trace lazy patterns against my cheek.

"Oh, I have my ways dollface." He says in a cold yet playful voice. "Now. Let's have some fun.''

He slams my back against the concrete wall, his pale hands closing gently around my throat. He giggles maniacally and slides his cold hands along my cheeks. "Now, now Harley. Don't look so scared."

I try to shake the fear off of my face, but to no avail. Just as I'm about to scream at the top of my lungs for the guards, he presses a chaste kiss against my lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I try to suppress a moan, but it escapes anyways. The Joker lets out a dark chuckle and continues gripping my neck in his large hands. My vision goes spotty for several seconds as he kisses my neck, his warm tongue lapping at my flesh with one hand still in an iron grasp around my neck.

When he finally is done marking me, he lets go of my neck and adjusts my collar to cover up the bite marks. At this point, I'm a horny panting mess. And he happens to be well aware.

He plops down in his chair, ignoring that his blood red lips were just all over my neck. Redoing his straightjacket, he is adjusted just in time before the guards come in.

"See you next time doc." He states with a wink, making me wonder what the next session holds.

Xxx

AN: thanks for the reviews people. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I'm still trying to figure out the best story line. Give me honest reviews, hopefully I can stretch this fanfic out for about 7-10 chapters, with a possibility of a second book.


End file.
